1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to integrated optics, and particularly to a waveguide lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Lasers are used as light sources in integrated optics as the lasers have excellent directionality, as compared to typical light sources. However, laser beams emitted by the lasers still have a divergence angle. As such, if the laser is directly connected to an optical element, some divergent rays may not be able to enter into the optical element, decreasing light usage.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a waveguide lens, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.